Alsandair Scarletbough
Author: Razade Name: Alsandair Scarletbough Age: 243 Affiliations: The Blue Dragon Physical Description: Alsandair, like many Elves in Tandem, stands a good head under the average human with silvery white hair grown to his waist and often kept in a neat braid. Alsandair typically wears simple though smart robes of deep greens and blacks, well groomed and clean shaven with a breath that always smells of mint. His dark tan skin is covered in Elven Runes up along his spine and along his arms and legs though few have seen these markings. Personality: Alsandair is a bright and cheerful sort of man, always willing to lend a few coins to someone in need though always with some promise of returned value in the deal. Shrewd, cunning and a little greedy, Alsandair is a well known and well liked member of downtown Tandem known for his quick though often sarcastic humor. Alsandair is said to have a particular soft spot for kids and uses them as criers and part of his network within the Blue Dragon and the streets around it to find information. Underneath the kind and generous entrepreneur dwells a man hungry for power and hungry and there is little the Elf will not do to achieve what he deems as his right. Alsandair, despite his money, seems to prefer dressing modestly and often in the garb of other lands. During social events he parts with such reservations, dressing in traditional Elven outfits flavored with Nihon flair. History: Young for an Elf, Alsandair Scarletbough is a native citizen of Tandem predating its human occupation. Born in what is now Sapphire Watch to a large noble family, Alsandair remains a scion of the noble Scarletbough family though in this day and age much of those who live within the family are of human ilk as previous lovers have claimed much of the land and wealth owed to its natural sons and daughters by right. Disgusted by the slow decline of his house and dreadful rumors that he was dabbling in the Dark Arts, the Elf struck off on his own with what wealth he could grab and began to journey around the world. Alsandair seems to have spent a good portion of his early life in Nihon. Alsandair later returned from his adventures abroad andfounded what would eventually become The Blue Dragon. Over the years he has added to The Blue Dragon, growing it from a single one story house to the sprawling mess it is today transforming what once was a simple laundromat to a place even the rich and powerful visit. Advantages: The Blue Dragon 3 (Exceptional-Locus): Alsandair owns and operates The Blue Dragon, utilizing it as a vast information network more than a means to make himself rich as most of the money that The Blue Dragon makes goes back into operating costs. The Blue Dragon is open to all so long as they have the money and serves as a wonderful base of operation for many of the mercenary groups and other organizations in the city. Lava Spear 2 (Uncommon-Personal): A potent combat spell, Alsandair is capable of summoning forth massive gouts of molten rock and heave them at his foes with lethal precision. These powerful blasts of lava cool and harden almost instantly once them magic has worn off, leaving spikes of rock behind. Fortune 2 (Common-Personal): Alsandair, though young for an Elf, has been in the city for a long time and has operated his business for near as long. As such he's amassed a small fortune and is known to be generous with his coin. Cunning 1 (Common-Personal): Alsandair is shrewd and calculating, often one step ahead of those around him not just because of how well informed he is. Polygot 1(Rare-Personal): As a native Tandemen Alsandair speaks both Elven and the Common Tongue and in his travels has learned the dominant language of Nihon though with a noticeable accent. Dark Distortion 1 (Uncommon-Personal): An ancient and dark spell and the shame of the ancient Elven Sorcerers, Dark Distortion is a spell that tugs at the fabric of creation causing it to ripple and tremble until the target simply begins to tear itself apart. Dark Distortion is particularly cruel when used on living targets, causing internal damage easily. Category:Player Directory Category:Razade